


I Fear Losing You

by QueenMissFit



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderbend, Season of the witch, Witch!Reader, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/N humans are horrible, no offense."

"None taken."

"You're a witch anyway so you don't really mind, right?"

"No Markus I don't mind now go on, what was the human world like?"

"It's..." He slightly turned and sighed to look at the eager looking witch who was suspended mid-air next to him on her broom whilst he was sat on the thin window ledge.

She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and she rested her head on her hands. Y/N had never been out of the hotel since her unfortunate beginnings brought her here to be a companion for Markus.

"It's..." He hesitated once more before sighing and turning back to look at the night sky. "Never mind. So what did you get up to whilst I went to their world?"

She paused, leaning back and lifting her head off of her hands to put them on the broom either side of her, "Well, my aunts got me to help with the chores, you know us witches entered into a contract with your father for protection in exchange for maid service, so I helped get people into their rooms and then went onto the border-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Markus shouted, jumping off the window sill to get closer to the witch, gazing at her intently.

"Well.." She reached up to her neck to scratch it bashfully whilst ducking her head to not look at him, "Your father-"

"DAD?! WHAT DID HE WANT YOU TO DO?!"

"The magic on the border is going weaker because of the age of the witches involved. So your father asked me to check them and my aunts agreed because it's part of my training for..." She trailed off and Markus nodded, the tension rolling out of him and his shoulders relaxed.

Ever since she had arrived she wanted to go see the human world on her own and search for her parents.

Even then they both knew of the horrible history between witches and humans. Because she had lost people because of it but she didn't know...

So Y/N's training was to teach her crucial spells, hexes, curses and potions that would keep her safe such as protection spells.

"But anyway, what was the human world like? I want to be prepared for when I get to go!"

_She looks so happy. Even if I do like her, how can I keep her here forever with me for my own benefit?_

"Don't lie to me!"

"Well...It was quiet but the people... And there was..." _I can't do it, I can't tell her. It will break her heart if she knows people still use it..._

"WHAT? THERE WAS WHAT? Don't lie to me please Markus, of you can't be honest with me, then who can you be honest with? We're best friends." _Yeah, just friends._

Markus sighed and then walked to the red sofa and flopped onto it, not bothering to keep his eyes open as he whispered one word, "Fire."

He could picture the look of shock and terror on her face but yet she stayed.

It was silent and Markus could hear the quick beating of her heart until, "Is that it?"

He sat up abruptly, "WHAT PART OF FIRE DO YOU NOT GET?"

"I get it but fire hasn't hurt anyone I know, I am sorry about your mother-"

"IT DIDN'T JUST KILL MY MOTHER IT KILLED BOTH YOUR PARENTS!" He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his dark raven hair before quieting down, "It killed yours too..."

"No...No..."

"I'm sorry Y/N, Father told me after I returned and complained about the fire..."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

He could smell the salt of her tears and hear her sniffling but he couldn't make himself move to comfort her. It's not his place because she may be his zing but he's not hers.

The slam of the door alerted him to her leaving.

He sighed.

_I've messed up terribly._


	2. Chapter 2

"Son, vat did you do?" the Count asked his son after barging into his room after dusk had arrived the day after Y/N had left Markus' room.

"What do you mean, Dad?" The teenage vampire answered, slumping in his seat where he was reading a book.

"You know vat I mean Markus. Y/N is gone."

"Y/N's gone?" Markus asked, placing his book on the table and swiveling to face his father.

"Yes gone."

"Gone as in she's flounced off to her room and is crying whilst laying her anime video games whilst eating pizza?" He asked, hoping it was that and not anything else.

"No, she is gone as in she left on her broom to the human world!"

Markus paled even more than his usual ghostly complexion, "She...She wouldn't, would she?"

"Son, vat did you do?" The Count asked with more heat behind his words.

"I...I told her about the fire."

"She knows about the fire that killed your mother Markus."

Markus gulped, fearing his father's wrath, "No, the fire that killed her parents," He admitted solemnly.

The Count took a deep breath in before exploding in rage at his son, "HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW THAT SHE WASN'T READY? YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL! AFTER ALL I TAUGHT YOU YOU COULDN'T KEEP CALM AND-"

"AND WHAT DAD? LET MY ZING LEAVE ME FOR THE POSSIBILITY OF PARENTS SHE WILL NEVER FIND?!" Markus retorted with the same level of anger before calming down and admitting, "Dad, I'm in love with her and I don't want her to be hurt in the future-"

"Yet you still hurt her."

"-because she spent so long and wasted her time. Knowing her she would move to Japan because of her anime and find a nice human boy to marry and have children with whilst I wait here for her forever because I know I will never love anyone else."

Both Draculas stayed in silence before the older asked his son, "So what now?"

The younger Dracula male stood up and then sped over to his wardrobe and took out a pre-packed suitcase.

"Um, son vat are you doing?"

His son ran over to the window and pushed it open before turning into a bat; grasping the suitcase in his claws, "I'm going after the girl I love."

"But vat about the humans?" asked the count earnestly.

"The only thing I fear is losing the girl I love," and with that the young vampire flew off into the evening in search of the witch.  
Meanwhile the witch was having the time of her life.

"This is great! No one suspects I am a real witch because everyone else is dressed as monsters as well! Also that spell for making people think what I want them to is really useful because I don't have money! All I need to do is find an airport and I am on my way to Japan!" whispered the young witch to the miniature red Chinese dragon sat on the brim of her hat, dangling it's legs over.

Her aunts had given her the dragon as her familiar on the first day of her training because there were no familiars available from Japan.

Thinking of her aunts made her chest feel tight but Y/N had to keep going because the anime obsession came from the last memory Y/N had of her parents; the happy couple planning to move there so Y/N's mother did not have to give up her magic or her human husband.

They had left the witch who was a toddler at the time behind so they could find a suitable home for the three of them and Y/N had not seen them since.

She sighed and she saw the dragon's smoke drift down her face as he exhaled.

_All will be well. I just have to find a plane to Japan._   
_Where is she? She can't have gone far._

Markus had searched the entire perimeter of the castle including the forest and the border where Y/N had reinforced the border magically.

After having no luck with the grounds Markus dropped off his suitcase back in his room and decided that he would have to search the village nearby where the villagers had pitchforks, fire and torches.

For Y/N he would face the people who tried to kill him.

For Y/N he would face any threat.

For Y/N he would do anything.

Because she is his zing.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is actually horrible. Japan is so far away and I barely speak the language. I didn't realise that they spoke actual Japanese, I thought they spoke English like in the anime I watch. Though come to think of it I did get dubbed anime... Never mind. I miss my aunts, I miss my bed and I miss Markus._

"I want to go home," I whisper; gripping onto my mug with both hands whilst I stare into my drink's depths, feeling more alone than ever.

"Then come home with me."

I look up and on the other side of the table is-

"Markus!"

He smiles softly at me, pulling the sleeves of his hoody further over his hands so only the tips of his fingers are visible.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I came here to um...Yeah so I came here to get you and bring you back."

"But why? You said those horrible things to me."

"I was upset and I got jealous."

Flabbergasted I questioned, "Jealous? Of what?"

He began to blush and pulled the hood of his black hoody over his hair and pulled the edge of it as he answered, "Of the life you could have?"

I just stared at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"Um, you see the thing is...Holy rabies this is so embarrassing but I kinda sort of...L-love you..." He trailed off and looked down at his lap where he was twiddling with a stray string dangling from his hoody.

"You love me?"

He nodded.

"But why?"

He took a deep breath and pulled his hood down; running a hand through his hair, "You're my zing, Y/N. What more can I say?"

"How long have you known?"

"Known? Since the day we met when you were fourteen. One look at your beautiful Y/C eyes and I was lost. I felt a spark between us and I knew it wasn't lightning or a hex."

I kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" He banged his knees on the table, "What was that for?"

"It took you this long to tell me? I have had a crush on you forever. I didn't know if you were my zing because you never seemed interested."

"We're best friends you moron. I let you experiment on me for your wild rampages of flirting with your anime boyfriends. How much more interested did I have to be?"

"Still, you are a dumbass."

"Am not!"

"You are but you're a cute dumbass."

That shut him up.

"So, you ready to go home?"

"What about Japan?" He inquired.

I sighed looking away from him, "Japan...It can wait another day because although I'll never see my parents again, it's something to look forward to in the future. Maybe one day I'll go and you can come too," I look back at him then and the look in his eyes is so intense I feel the world fade away around us; leaving only me and him.

He takes one of my hands and drags me outside to where I left my broom, "Last one back to the castle is a zombie!"

Markus then transforms into a bat; flying rapidly into the night as I mount my broom quickly following after him.

_This is where I'm meant to be. With him._

_Sorry Mum and Dad. One day we'll meet again but for now I have to live my life with my zing._


End file.
